


Between Hips and Ribs

by Nomanono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Yuuri's Tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: Yuri explores the changes in his rival's off-season body.





	Between Hips and Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all I wanted after completely wrecking Yuri in ADKOC was a chance for the Yuris to snug and cuddle. I know this is a tiny thing, but I was a tad busy [Yuuri-ing at animefest](https://nomanono.tumblr.com/post/164451108235/over-the-weekend-i-attended-animefest-and) last weekend.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in even more ADKOC related stuff, the boys have been [responding to questions on Tumblr](https://nomanono.tumblr.com/tagged/ask-adkoc).

Yuuri and Victor had been in Hasetsu for three weeks: celebrating their final season, getting fawned over by friends and family, and eating as much katsudon as time and stomach allowed. Their return to St. Petersburg was a mess of delays, made all the more exhausting by Yuri’s constant, eager texts. They’d kept in close contact with the other half of their quartet, even video-chatted when Yuri was desperate, but three weeks was a long time to spend apart when they were used to daily contact. 

Yuuri and Victor welcomed the enormous hugs with sleepy smiles and enjoyed Yuri’s heel-bouncing, aggressive enthusiasm. They’d been expecting that. What they hadn’t expected was the way Yuri kept staring at Yuuri, from the moment they stepped into the greeting area of Pulkovo.

Yuuri felt his little lover’s eyes all through the car-ride home (it was raining, so Victor refused to let them straddle each other and make out like they wanted) and during their makeshift welcome-back evening snack (chocolate chip cookies, ala Yuri). When Otabek and Victor left to restock the kitchen, leaving their cubs alone, Yuuri finally, groggily, had to ask.

“What is it?” Yuuri mumbled as he moved towards the couch. His jet lag was an impressive beast, and now that he had food in his belly few things could keep him upright and conscious. He flopped onto the cushions and pulled down the throw blanket, eyes already closing.

“What’s what?” Yuri asked. He knelt on the rug next to the long hill of Yuuri’s body. 

“... you’ve been staring since we got off the plane,” Yuuri yawned, making Yuri’s cheeks darken. 

“Oh… it’s…”

Yuuri opened one eye: “Is it that bad?”

Yuri reached for the edge of the blanket, drawing it down inch by slow inch to reveal Yuuri’s body. There was a band of exposed skin between Yuuri’s shirt and pants, curved like the bottom of a woman’s breast. 

Yuuri’s blush blossomed and he grabbed the hem of his shirt with one hand, tugging it down to hide that glimpse of skin.

“I… I know I put on some weight back home but… Victor will help me work it off soon…we don’t have to do anything until then. I know you like --” 

Yuri touched the back of his hand, silencing him. 

Yuri’s fingers snuck into the whirl of Yuuri’s fist and eased it open. The freed fabric slid up with Yuuri’s next breath, and Yuri helped, guiding it higher, revealing the pale dough of Yuuri’s off season stomach. 

“I like _you_ ,” Yuri whispered, fingertips skating down the soft round shape of his lover’s middle. Yuri was so used to the solidity of abs, the stony nodules rising in rigid pairs. Of the four of them, Yuuri’s had always been the softest, but now?

Yuri smiled as his palm flattened out on that fluffy bowl of fat, concealing whatever muscles lied beneath.

“Don’t make fun,” Yuuri murmured, and Yuri just shook his head, gazing in wonder. His hand curved to Yuuri’s side, where the fat gathered above Yuuri’s hip bone. It hung like whipped cream, teetering on the edge of a cocoa mug. Yuri squeezed, so unused to the plushness of a padded body. 

“It’s so soft,” Yuri said, entranced, and then climbed onto the couch beside his boyfriend. He laid his head on Yuuri’s stomach like a pillow, listening to the little noises inside Yuuri’s body: the muted play of his heart, the lapping shoreline of his breath, the thin bubbly gurgle of digesting cookie.

Yuri rubbed his cheek back and forth over the skin, feeling it resonate and respond to the motion, like water. His thumb caught on Yuuri’s navel, circling the digit around the rim before his index finger dipped into the wrinkle. 

Yuuri squirmed, and the fat didn’t move all at once, not like muscle stuck to the bone. The fat came second, trembling after Yuuri’s motions like the ribbons in Rhythmics. 

“Warm,” Yuri sighed, hugging Yuuri’s waist, nuzzling his boyfriend’s belly. He turned his face so he could lay a line of kisses from the bottom of Yuuri’s ribs to the first dark hairs above Yuuri’s pants.

“Yuri,” Yuuri whined, but Yuri just set his cheek back down and nestled close, pulling the blanket up to his waist. Yuuri sighed, dropping his hand to Yuri’s hair and sliding his fingers through the glossy strands.

“Missed you,” Yuuri admitted. 

“What did you miss?” Yuri asked. He pushed his nose against Yuuri’s stomach, smelling his skin, feeling the fat smush to either side. 

Yuuri’s exhaustion made him slow to respond, and his words stretched, on the verge of sleep. “Your face… your grumpy huff… waking us up for practice.” 

Otabek almost always woke up before the rest of them and headed to the rink. He liked to practice early, before any of the other regulars made it in. That meant Yuri often woke up to an empty bed, and on almost every occasion would patter over to Victor and Yuuri’s side of the apartment, crawl into their bed instead, and use his mouth as their alarm. 

“Yeah?” Yuri grinned, squeezing Yuuri’s middle. It was so squishy, like a plush toy with a warm beating heart and knackered smile. 

“Mm,” Yuuri sighed, fingers pulsing in Yuri’s hair in affirmation. Yuri scooted up Yuuri’s body, until he was snuggled into Yuuri’s side. His hand stayed on that pudgy pouch, rubbing it in tender, affection circles.

It wasn’t just Yuuri’s stomach, either. It was the extra give in his arm when it came around Yuri’s shoulders, the additional thickness around his thighs when Yuri’s eased between them. Otabek and Victor might well have been rocks in comparison. There was so much _squish_ when Yuri snuggled up to Yuuri.

Yuri luxuriated in the feel until he heard the near-silent hitch of Yuuri’s breath, switching from conscious inhales and exhales to unconscious, zephyr-light snoring. 

Yuri snickered to himself. He’d had very different plans for their reunion evening, but it was hard to be upset when your boyfriend was mouth-breathing on the couch like a baby. Yuri sat up just enough to ease the glasses off Yuuri’s face, folding them and tucking them onto the end table. Then he reached for the throw blanket again, pulling it up to their shoulders. The couch was barely large enough for both of them, but Yuri made due. He flattened out against Yuuri’s side, half across his boyfriend’s body, and melted into the pillowy plush of his love.

He’d just close his eyes for a few moments, enjoy the feel of Yuuri’s body. Just a minute or two and then he’d press his lips to Yuuri’s throat, and Yuuri’s neckline, and Yuuri’s stomach. He’d wake Yuuri up exactly the way he’d been missing, and they’d catch up during _Yuri’s_ planned evening activities. 

Yes. 

Just a few minutes to snuggle first. 

Close his eyes. Savor that warmth.

Just a few…


End file.
